Home automation has been a long-term desire. Control systems enable aspects of a home such as lighting to be controlled. However, cost-effective and user-friendly home automation is still far away. Present home automation systems are expensive, hard to install, and difficult to update. Such home automation systems typically require a user to understand complicated and difficult instructions to control aspects of a home.